


Say it again

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Written for a prompt in the seeker_kinkmeme: Power [in which Denna is in charge and Cara does not approve]





	Say it again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2012, added to AO3 in 01/2019

 

 

"What do you think you are doing?"

  
  
It is Denna's hard voice that makes her stop dead in her tracks, while the muscles on her back tighten uncomfortably under skin-tight red leather. A chill runs down her spine, but Cara is rather biting the insides of her cheeks until the taste of blood blossoms on her tongue, before she lets it show that the other Mord'Sith has startled her.

 

Moving her head slowly to the side, Cara doesn't deem to turn around to face Denna as she speaks. "Shouldn't it be rather obvious? I am leaving." With that she moves further down the corridor, only to hear Denna's voice ring out once more - this time considerably less friendly and far from amused.

  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort. Stop right there." Denna commands, her voice resonating in the empty corridor like a bell, that turns so awkwardly quiet a second later that one could hear a pin drop to the floor. Denna takes her sweet time before she speaks again, the silence growing thicker with each passing moment and it makes Cara's head spin, as she waits for the words which are surely to come.

  
  
"Turn around."

  
  
Despite the coldness of her tone Denna is faking a smile and Cara feels the dread rising within her at the sight of it. Denna's stand is rigid, one hand on her waist, the other is clutching her Agiel in a death grip and Cara sees her knuckles turn white around the leather rod even out of the distance.

  
  
"Come here, " Denna drawls, her low tone sends ripples of unease through Cara's body, finishing with an unpleasant tingling sensation in her fingertips as she slowly sets one foot in front of the other. She hates Denna's voice, the multitudes of shades the platinum blonde is capable to utter and Cara's body is reacting to it without her consent. Denna is the thorn in her side, always twisting and turning in her flesh as if to inflict the greatest achievable pain. The platinum blonde's eagerness to please and her sickening self-importance seems to know no measures and it makes Cara mad with the want to choke her until the arrogant smile fades from her inappropriately perfect full lips.

  
  
An arms length in front of Denna is where she comes to a halt, resting her weight on her hip, watching Denna with an expression that she hopes Denna will recognize for what she wants it more than anything to be right now, taunting indifference.

  
  
Denna says nothing further as she makes a pointed step forward, invading Cara's personal space without a hint of hesitation. Cara literally feels Denna's probing gaze dance over her skin, she is leaning incredibly close, until they are almost touching. _Almost._ Chilling blue eyes settle eventually for staring into her sea green one's, studying her almost curiously. Denna tilts her head to the side, raising a perfectly sculptured brow in question. "Who allowed you to leave your duties?" She asks evenly, her gaze flickering over Cara's face to gauge every reaction that might escape Cara's guarded features.

  
  
Cara's fist tightens painfully with the urge to strike Denna right then and there - to leave a twisted mark on perfect pale skin of the blonde's face. But she knows that this is exactly what Denna wants her to do - silently begs her to do with each insult, each command - for Cara to loose control so she can satisfy her insatiable longing for punishment and bloodshed once more. Cara holds tightly onto the last strings of her waning patience and self-restraint, begrudging Denna the cruel satisfaction of overwhelming her now.

  
  
Cara tilts her head to the side so she can staring directly into Denna's striking blue eyes, which seem to have darkened with the blonde's growing excitement.

  
  
"I do not need anyone's permission." Cara whispers threateningly, her breath brushing hotly over Denna's dark red lips as she speaks.

  
  
Denna stares in her eyes unfazed for a moment longer, but takes Cara by surprise when her hand shots up and wraps tightly around her throat, choking her quite effectively. In two strides and with an unexpected strength, which Cara silently gives Denna credit for until her head slams full force against the stone, Denna has her trapped against the wall of the corridor, before she is even able to take a ragged breath or raise a hand in an attempt at defense.

  
  
Cara can't stop from trembling, when Denna presses with full body contact into her and her lips graze all the way over her neck up to her ear, earning a violent shudder in response. Denna's iron grip on her throat tightens even more, while her soft lips never cease their gentle, maddening caress.

  
  
"You _must_ want me to reprimand you," Denna breathes out against her skin, nibbling, biting down on Cara's earlobe, _"so very badly."_

  
  
Denna's fingers are working on the fastenings of her belt and a delicate hand is pressing inside her pants, cupping her sex before Cara even realizes what Denna is up to.

  
  
_"Tell me that you want me to punish you."_

  
  
Cara feels a surge of arousal at the command hissed through Denna's teeth and hates her even more - which should be impossible, but she does - when Denna's makes her body react to her orders as if she knows exactly which buttons to press. Denna's hand is still not moving and Cara suspects that Denna knows indeed, when the blonde bites her neck, leaving an angry, throbbing mark on her skin.

  
  
"Tell me that you want me," Denna breathes out, flickering her tongue over Cara's now wildly beating pulse point and Cara wills her legs not to tremble, not to give in. "Tell me," Denna continues, her own voice a tad deeper and breathier than before, "that you want my fingers penetrate you as deep as they will go."

  
  
There is simply no possible way Denna's tongue curls around the word _penetrate_ in the most obscene fashion, that it is going to leave her unaffected. And when Denna chooses to underline her statement with moving her middle finger to circle her entrance, Cara knows that there will come a time when she will stand up to Denna and most likely beat the shit out of her.

 

Cara also knows very well that it is not going to be today, when her sticky wetness is already coating Denna's fingers.

  
  
"I don't." Cara grounds out, desperately grasping at the last straws of her self control, realizing too late that her refusal comes out far too breathy to be taken seriously. At least she manages to embed some semblance of harshness into her voice, but the urgent need to be touched must be perceptible, at least judging by the way Denna chuckles deep and low, clearly unconvinced, into her ear.

  
  
Cara bites her lip over a moan as she feels Denna's fingers probing her core, the heel of the blonde's hand grinding in tight circles against her clit. Denna leans back enough to gaze at her, a smirk threatening to form as two of her fingers slowly push deeper.

  
  
With her hands bare and without gloves, Cara knows when she feels Denna's nails dug into her skin, forcing her jaw to turn and met chilling blue eyes, that there is a point at which she has to accept defeat, especially when it is so blatantly smirking in her face - like Mistress Denna is right now.

  
  
"Say it." Denna drawls, giving Cara an indication how deep her finger actually can reach and Cara needs to lift her heels off the ground to refrain from going mad this very instant. She questions silently how often Denna had been in situations like this in order to behave the way she does. Her thoughts vanish quickly, when Denna withdraws suddenly completely and an unplanned growl of frustration breaks free from her throat.

  
  
"Don't stop."

 

Cara wonders briefly about the whispered words and the reason, why Denna would ask her not to stop, before it dawns on her, that it wasn't Denna's quiet plea but her own.

 

At first Denna only murmurs her consent, licking Cara's lips, her hand between Cara's legs spreading the growing wetness all over her sex.

 

  
"Say it again," it's Denna's turn to ground the words out this time, clearly not as unaffected by Cara's shallow gasps of pleasure as she seemed a moment ago.

 

Cara can't help it anymore, when Denna is pinching her clit, massaging the painfully throbbing knot with delicious pressure, "please," she is panting now, "don't stop."

  
  
It only then, when Denna's tongue seeks entrance into her mouth, her tongue moving against Cara's in the same rhythm as three of her fingers are thrusting forcefully inside her, that Cara begins to see stars behind her eyes, but doesn't know if its because of the orgasm building steadily inside her or of the way her head is hitting the stone wall behind her with each brutal thrust of Denna's hand.

 

  
The last thought that crosses her mind, before her pleasure takes her completely, is that _tomorrow_ she is going to resist.

 

 


End file.
